Belltower Base computers
are a group of in-game computers in Deus Ex: The Fall. They can be found on a secret Belltower base under the XNG Data Center in Panama City. The e-mails on these computers contain key codes to various locked doors on the base. This page contains the e-mail transcripts. North Corridor computer Induction Procedures From: BT Recruitment To: Personnel Processing All inductees are to be held in the waiting area outside the elevator for no less than 8 minutes. Guide the potential recruit to the designated floor markers so that security cameras can gather biometric data before further processing. Once this process is complete, the candidate can enter the barracks. The level one passcode is 4319. South Corridor computer Electronic Locks From: Maintenance Team To: Barracks Nightwatch Roger, Sorry, we're completely backed up. We can't send anyone to fix the lock on the bunk room. But be thankful your turret is still in working order! The north entrance lock is still functional. And that reminds me, at midnight the passcode is being automatically reset. The new passcode is 1777. (Maintenance Team/BTCO.00014.75460) wrote: >This is the fourth request I'm sending re: the broken e-lock on the >bunk room. I was told that this would be a priority for you guys >which it obviously is not. Can we get someone down here to take >take care of it today? >Roger, Maintenance Tech East Corridor computer Reminder: Weapons Check From: Helipad Control To: Base Operations I am required to remind you that before anyone enters the helipad security checkpoint, ALL WEAPONS are to be set on safety and harnessed, according to regulations. Because of recent safety lapses, the helipad has been on lockdown. Base Operations officers are now permitted to enter freely using security level two passcode 1022. /sorry about this, Reggie. the grunts were getting sloppy taking their guns directly from the range. Shooting range computer Re: Course Time :) From: Munitions Officer To: Shooting Range LJ, I know you haven't been getting the trigger-time you deserve, so I left something special for you in the munitions room. 6006. Don't say I never did anything for you, you ungrateful prick! ;) Jimmy (Munitions/BTCO.00022.75460) wrote: >Jimbo, >Whose ass do I have to kiss around there to get some time on the >range? Where's the love, man? I haven't had this much shit >reserving a space since trying to get a racquetball court back >home at the gym. :) >(Seriously, tho, bro. Help me out here!) >Lewis J, Munitions Officer Munitions Officer's computer Explosive Materials From: Helipad Safety To: Munitions Officer The flight sergeant requests that all explosive material being transported into the helipad be taken directly to the cargo bay, through the east entrance. Your security clearance is being upgraded to level three and your new passcode is 5599. REMEMBER: SAFETY IS EVERYONE'S RESPONSIBILITY. Security checkpoint computer Smoking Is Prohibited From: Flight Sergeant To: Helipad Sec-Chkpt I still don't know who is responsible, but somebody in the control room is smoking on duty. I keep finding cigarette butts on the maintenance deck! Do you know what could happen if the cargo bay caught fire?! Do me a favor. Mid-shift, I want you to change the passcode on the control room access door to 1800. And the next time tar-lung goes out to burn one down, he'll find himself stuck out there. Category:Deus Ex: The Fall computers